Hermione and the Girl's Makeover (Remake)
by AngelofDeath001
Summary: Hermione and Ginny and Luna wanted to be beautiful and show them Slytherins Sex God's they can be better then Slytherin girls. So Hermione has a plan getting them the makeover of their dreams also getting their crush on the Slytherins. That means landing them three hot sexy Slytherins. This story was originally Aricalovetoread's but I have just edited and expanded.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello Ladies and Gentlemen from the world of Fanfiction! **

**This story that I am posting isn't actually mine, it belongs to the wonderful Aricalovetoread. I really liked the summary for this story and was so disappointed with the product that I decided that I would try and edit the story to bring out it's full potential. Unfortunately the Author doesn't allow messages to be sent and hasn't responded to any reviews so this is the only way I hope her story can be published in a readable and enjoyable fashion.**

**So a disclaimer the characters belong to JK Rowling and this Fanfiction belongs Aricalovetoread. This is just my editing and expanding on the original Fanfiction that was posted. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

Hermione was sitting on her bed thinking while staring at the Hogwarts letter from Headmistress McGonagall. She was excited to say that she had received the position of head girl and secretly hoped that sworn enemy and long time crush, Draco Malfoy, got head boy. It would be great to see him in the Head's common room sitting by the fire reading or doing homework together. Maybe this year he will be nice and more respectful toward her when compared to previous years. I hope he has grown up enough over the summer to refrain from the childish name-calling and plain nastiness, which he had adopted over the years. Now with the war over, maybe he will be different

She was so excited about my new position in Hogwarts that she couldn't wait to tell the girls, so she quickly penned a note to Ginny and Luna.

_Ginny,_

_Guess what?! I made head girl! So I was thinking in celebration, maybe we could actually go out and get those makeovers done that we were thinking of doing? I'm free today if you are ;)_

_Write me back._

_Love ya girls._

_Hermione._

_Hey Hermione,_

_OMG congratulations! Although its not like we didn't know you would get it any way :P Of course! We will be there in about half an hour._

_Love yeah and see ya soon :D_

_Ginny and Luna._

So it was officially going to happen, this makeover that we have been talking about for months will finally happen today! Finally the girls arrived and they apparated to Diagon Alley ready to start our transformations from the geeky, strange and sometimes weird girls that they were to the sexy and confident (did I mention sexy?) girls that they will be when the day was over. First stop was the beauty salon, can't very well have a makeover without actually having a makeover.

_3 hours later_

"Wow! Ginny, you look amazing!" Hermione and Luna exclaimed together. Her once, straight, plain, dull and lifeless, red hair was cut in layers to get rid of all the split ends that had accumulated over the years. The style flowed down her back in a 'V' shape, with a flat fringe resting on her forehead covering her brows and the front cut shorter than the rest to frame her face and accentuate her shapely cheekbones and slender neck. The plain red of her hair was now a hypnotic array of shades, darkening her hair so she definitely could no longer be mistaken for a ginger, unlike her brothers.

"Say's you two! You girls, I have no words to describe how gorgeous you look!" Luna's long, curly and almost white hair hadn't changed as much as Ginny's had. While most of the length had been kept, it was also cut so that only healthy hair was left and a side fringe, which cut across the right side of her face before falling intro the natural ringlets that framed it. Hermione's transformation was the most astonishing though. While being head girl there were obviously rules about her appearance, which she had to keep up, such as no unnaturally coloured highlights but that didn't stop her from buying removable, coloured hair extensions to wear to informal functions and on weekends. Her once bushy hair was sleeked down into smooth barrel curls, which rolled down her back in the most sensual way. Her once plain brown colour was now highlighted with subtle shades of blonde, which worked very well with the new green removable hair extensions. In fact it worked well with all of the colours that she had bought. Of course now that the most relaxing part of the day was over, the girls were more than excited to get on with the next aspect of their makeovers…Fashion!

Going from store to store was taxing on, not only the girls bodies, but their wallets as well. Weighed down with bags on top of bags the girls apparated back to Hermione's bedroom so they could change before going out for some dinner and maybe a butterbeer or two. Being seen in Three Broomsticks only half finished and dragging bags of shopping in only for the new and unworn clothes to be ruined by the drunken miscreants that sometimes visited the pub simply would not do. An hour after placing all of the bags on Hermione's bed and putting her own clothes away, the girls were finally ready. Hermione had clipped in a Slytherin green hair extension, applying a curling charm to it so it fit perfectly with her own curly locks. Her face had a slight layer of makeup on to accentuate her natural attributes, such as a layer of eyeliner and a dab of lip-gloss. The outfit she wore was specifically chosen with a certain Slytherin in mind, not that she thought he would see her in it…EVER. Her shirt was modest but tight, Slytherin green with a silver dragon displayed on the back. For bottoms she decided on a jean mini skirt with silver threading in the corner of her pocket with a green thong hidden underneath…obviously sticking to the same shade as the rest of her outfit. This was all tastefully matched with a pair of white-heeled boots. The outfit was perfect for the new Hermione while still pleasing the old Hermione's sensibilities. It was sexy and tasteful, the skirt not too short, the shirt not too tight and the heels not too long. Matching this with a pair of silver hoop earrings and a gorgeous silver chain bracelet (one of a set of three, one for each girl), Hermione looked able to get any man she wanted. She couldn't help but think that on the slight chance that Draco may be out tonight, he would not be able to resist her. Ginny dressed quite similarly, although her top, skirt, underwear and boots were all back and instead of the silver dragon Ginny instead had a sparkly green snake wrapping around her torso. Her makeup was slightly heavier than Hermione's, with thicker eyeliner than the modest style which the other girl wore. Luna had much lighter colours than the other girls. Instead of the black eyeliner that adorned the eyes of her companions, Luna preferred the subtlety of a dark gray instead. Her top was gray with a hot pink snake on the breast pocket; her mini skirt white and her boots were also white. Finally the girls were ready, and entirely famished. Apparating to the alleyway next to Three Broomsticks the girls plucked up their courage and linking arms, Hermione in the middle, they faced their first outing as the new them.

"Ready?" Ginny asked, her hand poised to open the door.

"Yeah, let's go in" Luna said with a nod while Hermione let out a shaky breath in preparation. As the girls walked in, the usually rowdy pub gradually quieted down to a whisper as stares accosted them from every direction. Feigning confidence the girls ordered their butterbeers and pub meals before sitting down at their favourite table at the back. Taking a sip of her butterbeer, Ginny nearly chocked as the door opened and revealed another trio.

"Guess who just walked in?" Ginny asked the girls with a smirk on her face as her eyes followed the man that had haunted her dreams and his two friends. The response of the girls was cut off as the three males approached their table.

"Well, well, well, I haven't seen you three in here before. I am Draco Malfoy," he said pressing a kiss to each of the girl's hands lingering slightly on Hermione, causing the girls to giggle. Of course they knew who the boys were, it was just too amusing to think that they didn't realize who the girls were. They could have a little bit of fun with this. "And these are my friends, Theo and Blaise," nodding at his two friends as he introduces them. "May I acquire your names, dear sweet witches?"

"I think not," Hermione responded with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Well would we be able to sit with you for the evening? I would very much like to get to…know… you better." With the last part of his statement, Draco's eyes trailed down the length of Hermione's body.

"I see no harm in that," Hermione said looking to her two friends for confirmation, at their nods of consent she gestured for the boys to take a seat. The girls had sat in the middle of the six-person table allowing for confortable conversation, but now the boys were using the seats surrounding them. Draco sat next to Hermione, Blaise by Ginny and Theo across from Luna.

"So, where are you witches from?" Blaise asks looking at Ginny.

"Haha, oh, we're from here, we are students at Hogwarts, just as you are Blaise Zabini" She replied with a giggle at his obliviousness. His stunned expression was indication of his shock that he never notices these girls before.

"How have we not seen you girls before?!" Theo exclaimed.

"Oh, you have, in fact we have had conversations before" the girls responded cryptically. The guy's eyes bugged out of their heads at this new information. There was no way, there could be no way that these three had spoken directly to these gorgeous witches without remembering them.

" Maybe it is time they learned our names" Luna said absently as she observe Theo's troubled expression.

"Really? But that's no fun" Hermione whined; pouting her luscious lips but looking at the desperation on the other girls she relented. "Fine! Alright, this is Ginny and Luna," Hermione said gesturing to her two friends in turn. "And I am Hermione."_ The g_uys were shocked to say the least. According to the guys these girls had changed in leaps and bounds over the summer, although what they didn't know was that it was actually just over the span of a day. Gone were the dorky teenagers they knew and in their place were these gorgeous witches. Recovering quickly, Draco was the first of his friends to speak.

"Granger, is that really you?"

"In the flesh ferret boy" Hermione replied as she put her hand on Draco's leg, rubbing it slightly. Draco didn't know what to think in that moment. The mudblood Granger was gorgeous and she was touching him…she was touching him and he wasn't freaking out or disgusted by that fact. He was getting excited, but that wouldn't do right now. He needed to calm down. He looked towards Blaise and Theo seeing that they had a similar reaction to him, shocked to the point of speechlessness. Hermione just continued smirking while gently rubbing his leg, moving higher on each pass. She shifted in her seat and Theo's eyes widened as he caught sight of something that he probably shouldn't have. Shifting his eyes to Draco he quickly mouthed '_green thong_' causing the poor boy to groan.

Draco's thoughts immediately went to the gutter. _Fuck, green thong…if it matched the rest of her outfit then she is definitely trying to make a statement. I loved the look of her in my house colours and if I didn't know any better I'd say she did it on purpose._

"Hey Malfoy!" Ginny said bringing Draco out of his thoughts. "What do you think about Hermione getting Head Girl?" _Of course she got head girl, she's little miss know it all. Oh, that means we will be sharing a common room. God yes! By the end of the year we will definitely be shagging!_

"Congratulations Miss Granger! You know Head Girl and Head Boy share a common room? They tend to spend a lot of time together…and lucky for you, I just so happen to have the position of Head Boy this year" Draco responded with his signature smirk firmly planted on his lips. "How'd you feel about that?"

"Hmm, that is interesting isn't it? I'm sure I'll survive." Was the response of the future Head Girl.

A/N Let me know if it is worth continuing to edit this story. I know this isn't what this site is usually for but I liked the concept of this story so much I thought it would be a waste to let it linger as it was before.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Wow, such a response! I have never had this much response so quickly from my Twilight fans….maybe I should start writing some Harry Potter fanfiction for real? Originally Harry Potter fanfiction was something that I couldn't read or write because I thought the original story was too perfect to mess around with but in the last couple of years I have fallen in LOVE with Dramione and various time travel fics. Anyway, thank you so much for the support!

This chapter will have a couple of Lemons and some smut in it.

Sorry I just realized the layout of the last chapter was posted different to how I typed it, all fixed now.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling and this particular fanfiction belongs to the author Aricalovetoread.

Chapter 2

Hermione's restraint wasn't lasting very long as her thoughts went to a dirty place, she couldn't stop thinking about how much she wanted Draco and was quite ready to lose her virginity to him right here, right now. Her imagination took her outside…left alone with the Slytherin sex god. Beside her, the very star of her own fantasies was thinking along the same line of thought.

"_Draco, would you like to join me outside? I need some fresh air." Hermione said with a coy smile letting Draco know that fresh air might not be the only thing that she had in mind. In that moment Draco couldn't help but think that this was his opportunity. She had gotten him in quite the state when her hand was rubbing up and down his thigh and he was nearly desperate for some kind of release. So they removed themselves from their friend's curious gaze and left the pub and entered the foresty area that bordered Hogsmead. When they got far enough into the woods that it was unlikely the two would be interrupted, Hermione rounded on Draco. "You know, I have wanted you since the beginning of 6__th__ year." She said backing the boy into the nearest tree. "That summer was good on you, you had filled out in all the right places." Her hand started on his collarbone and slowly trailed down his chest feeling as the muscles rippled and flexed at the sensation. Draco's breathing was becoming shallow as her hand moved closer and closer to where he REALLY wanted it to be. He needed to take control of the situation._

"_Is that right?" He asked while flipping them so that she was now pressed against the tree, his hips holding her in place as he ground his obvious erection into her._

Their thoughts were brought back to reality with a clearing of a throat.

"Are you two ok? We have been trying to get your attention for the past couple of minutes!" Ginny said while smirking at Hermione, who in turn turned a shade of bright red. While Draco, ever the master of composure just sat there with a relaxed smile on his face. Yes, he was definitely going to make the Gryffindor princess his.

"Anyway, we were thinking of moving this party to the Zabini townhouse in London!" Luna said in her dreamy way while secretly playing with Theo's feet with her own under the table.

"Sounds like fun," was all Hermione said as she pulled out her cellphone letting her parents know that she was going to be staying with a friend that night with the girls. The group finished their food and drinks, settled the bill before leaving the pub with a friendly wave to the barkeep. Pairing up, the group apparated to the new venue ready for a good night of alcohol and dancing. The group landed in a park across the road from the townhouse…it looked similar to grimmauld place as the row of townhouses all connected bordering the park. Crossing the road they felt the wards surrounding the place shift allowing the new guests to enter. The girls gasped in surprise as they entered the foyer. They didn't exactly know what they expected from a Zabini family home but the neutral tones and natural lighting was not it. Following Blaise up a flight of stars and down another hallway and into a room with a couple of couches, a billiard table and stereo system. It was needless to say that the girls were surprised with all of the muggle equipment found at the place.

Hermione made her way to the pool table setting up the balls while Ginny made her way to the stereo hooking up the iPod that Hermione had bought her for Christmas the previous year. It was filled with various pieces from both muggle and wizard artists. Blaise left the room as everyone was getting comfortable and came back after a couple of minutes levitating a box of various alcohol's behind him. It was going to be a big night filled with promise. It was strange how comfortable the 6 were with each other after years of bullying, harassment and torment with an undercurrent of deep sexual tension, which all felt and had fought constantly. The constant hum of chatter as everything was being set up was indicative of the natural chemistry the group had. If you tuned into Theo and Luna's conversation you would notice the start of awkward apologies as the boy acknowledged how he wronged the strange girl in the past. If your attention strayed to Ginny and Blaise you would notice how when he passed her with the alcohol as she bent to adjust the settings on the stereo he brushed he hand across her shoulders and casually down her body…if you were paying close attention you would notice her shiver in response. However, when your attention would eventually turn to Hermione and Draco, you would be far from surprised. There wasn't any apologies of past wrongs, why would there be? They had chosen their paths in life early on and acted according to social expectations in the situations that presented themselves. Each would forgive the other for any wrongs if forgiveness was needed or asked for. There weren't even any sly touches of affection as neither were particularly affectionate, if anything came from this it would be amazing sexual gratification and an intelligent conversationalist. No, what was happening was a hushed argument. Not really a surprise to anyone who knew the two but what may have been surprising was how Draco had bent himself over Hermione's small frame as he tried to fix her mistakes in setting up.

After a game at pool, a game at which Hermione dominated, which is why they were no longer playing. Draco was adamant that she HAD to be cheating to be able to beat him! It was decided that Ginny should step in and separate the two. Having just played…and lost…a game of battleshots to Blaise, she was understandably well on her way to being drunk and decided that the best way to approach the situation would be to drag Hermione into the middle of the room to dance with her. Hermione thinking that Luna might feel a little left out spun away from Ginny and interrupted Luna's conversation with Theo. Dragging her off and sandwiching her between the two girls.

The three boys were happy to sit and watch the girl's dance their way through the alcohol-induced buzz starting their own conversation in the mean time. However, it wasn't long before the girls decided that the boys weren't having nearly enough fun and dragged them off to dance separately. Hermione and Draco were chest to chest, grinding against each other as if their life depended on it…the room was getting hot and fast! Hermione turned around and booty dropped before gliding back up, letting her butt brush up Draco's legs before spinning around and putting her arms around his neck. Draco maneuvered one of his legs in between hers, determined to get her into as much of a hot mess as she had to him. When the girl tilted her head to meet his eyes his control dissipated immediately. He needed to kiss her…so he did. He didn't expect much else from her, this IS Hermione Granger that we are talking about so he was very much surprised when the kiss ended she discretely pulled him from the room, pushing him against the wall and kissed him harder.

"So, Draco, do you like my new look?" Hermione said pulling back from the kiss slightly. As she spoke her lips brushed against his own and it was hard for him to actually pay attention to what was being said.

"Yeah I do" was his simple response, Hermione knew that there wasn't going to be much intelligence in his responses nor wit for that matter, it was clear that the blood in his body wasn't going to the brain.

"Tell me Draco, do you want to fuck me?" She asked smirking. It was only too fun teasing him in his moment of weakness.

"Gods yes!" He replied as she grinded her hip against his prominent erection.

"So what do you think? I want to fuck you…and you want to fuck me…maybe we could be fuck buddies?" Hermione's hand had made its way down Draco's chest to the waistband of his jeans, flicking her fingers just so letting the button pop open.

"You know Miss Granger, I didn't know you could be like this. I definitely like this new Hermione Granger"

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself" Draco decided that was enough chatter, there needed to be more action and less teasing. So pulling her flush against him, he trapped her in an almost bruising kiss. One of his hands moved from her back to her hip, rubbing in a circular motion on the hipbone causing Hermione to whimper and moan for more. At her request, his other hand trailed up her side, to her breast, barely brushing the cleavage and leaving Goosebumps in his wake. Hermione's own hands repeated the path that she had begun earlier, tracing the muscles on his chest and stomach before reaching his jeans once more. She unzipped them, lowering them and his boxers slightly so she could bring his cock out. Starting to stroke his straining member, Hermione moved her kisses down his neck following the path her fingers made over his shirt and licking the V, which led to the promise land before coming to a stop on her knees staring at his juicy cock curiously.

"Draco, you're so big down here! What are you 9 or 10 inches?"

"9 ½ actually" he said smirking down at her. A little bead of pre-cum leaked from it's head, curiously Hermione swiped it up with her tongue cause Draco to moan in pleasure. Stilling her hand movement for the moment she took the head into her mouth and suck slightly. She started moving her head, bobbing it up and down on his cock trying to take as much of it down her throat as she could and rubbing the rest. Her free hand moved up his thigh before lightly massaging his balls. Meanwhile Draco couldn't believe what was happening, the Gryffindor prude and virgin extraordinaire is giving HIM a blow job.

"Oh God, yeah just like that baby!" He was so close to cumming it was slightly embarrassing; nobody had been able to get him off this fast before. "Fuck yeah!" He placed his hand on the back of her head, giving him the feeling of control but not actually controlling her movements. "Hermione…oh gods yeah…suck that big cock…yes…ahh baby I'm going to cum if you keep doing this!"

"I know…I want you too." She said before picking up her pace on his cock. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked on her knees before him, if she were wearing a different top head be able to see straight down her cleavage. He groaned at the thought. The pressure was building; he knew he was going to cum soon.

"Ooooh Gods...I'm going to cum! Ahh fuck!" Hermione kept sucking up and down, deep throating him. She wanted him to cum in her mouth, she wanted to taste him and swallow him. She moaned around his cock, the vibrations causing him to release down her throat. She swallowed everything she could before cleaning his cock with her tongue. Draco looked at her in admiration thinking about how amazing she was in that moment. "Oh wow," he said. Hermione stood up from her knees and started heading into the other room. "Hey, where are you going? We only just started!" Draco grabbed her wrist pulling her back to him.

"Hmm, tempting as that is we have friends waiting for us and I have a drink to finish" she poked her tongue out at him in a teasing manner.

"Yeah, but I thought we were going to shag?"  
"Oh we will, but for now I just wanted something sweet and salty" she responded with a wink. "Now that I've had that, I'm good for now."

"But don't you want me to return the favour?"

" Definitely, but not tonight. I just wanted to give you some pleasure. So how was it for my first time?" Draco stood there stunned for the moment; that was her first time? Wow.

"Was that really you first time Hermione?"

"Well yeah, I wanted to do it to someone special and that was you" she said blushing. Draco wasn't an idiot; he knew that meant she had been crushing on him. That was definitely ok with him; he himself had wanted the girls since she punched him in third year.

"Yeah you were alright," he said playing it cool, in reality she was the best he ever had.

"Well then, I'm going to join the others. See you around sex god!" She said walking off sashaying her hips as she went. Draco knew that he wasn't going to let her go that easily and caught up to her, grasping her hand in his before joining their friends.

Meanwhile as Blaise and Ginny were dancing they started conversing.

"Well Weasley, how was your summer?"

"Fairly average until you showed up today" Ginny responded with a wink before grabbing his wonders hand and put it up her skirt to touch her arousal. Blaise smirked slightly and licked his lips as he started rubbing. He pulled aside her thing and pushed one of his fingers inside her pussy. Ginny gasped as his finger rubbed against her pussy walls while his thumb pressed against her clit. Blaise was at how warm and tight Ginny was, he could feel her juices flowing as she moaned and gasped…well on her way to cumming. He couldn't wait to see her fall apart at his ministrations. He added another finger insider and his own arousal started to become painful. Ginny felt like she was close to cumming. She continued gasping and moaning briefly noticing that thankfully Luna and Theo were distracted in their own conversation.

"Hmmm Blaise I'm so close! You are going to make me cum soon." Blaise picked up his pace, pausing slightly when he felt her virgin barrier. He definitely wanted to be taking that soon. "Arrhhh I am cumming Blaise…oh Blaise…Yessss!" Blaise felt her tighten up before gushing all over his fingers. He like that she was a screamer, they're wild in bed. He looked at her, she was breathing hard and fast, her face was flushed and he thought she couldn't have looked hotter. She looked up at him as he took his fingers out of her pussy and up to his mouth. Blaise sucked her juices off of his fingers; she tasted amazing, sweet with a little bit of tang. Her eyes become shadowed in lust, she liked her lips and grabbed Blaise's fingers sucking them into her own mouth and swirling her tongue around them. Blaise groans, imagining those succulent lips around another part of his anatomy. He felt like he could bust in his pants at any moment and she hadn't even touched his cock yet.

"My turn," she said with a smirk pushing him against the wall and sliding down to her knees.

_Oh god no we can't do that in here in front of Luna and Theo_ Blaise thought. He went to stop her so they could move to a private room but she just smacked his hands away as she removed his pants and boxers. Ginny had never done this before but she wanted to do it for him. She grabbed hold of his cock, to her eye he was long and thick…10 or 11 inches. She looked up at him and found that his eyes had slid close in pleasure. She thought that he was so handsome, she wished he could love her the way she loves him but she knew that would be unlikely. She would give him this, she would give him her virginity and she won't touch anyone else like this again. Opening his eyes and gave her a nod to continue. She started rubbing him with her hands; he was too big to only use one. He was so big and hard, there was a small bead of liquid leaking from the head.

"That's it baby, keep going….unghh…put me in your mouth…please…oh god yeah!" Ginny sank her mouth down as far as she could, the tip of his cock going down her throat. She swallowed slightly letting her throat massage that part of his cock before coming back up again, lightly sucking and kissing the head. "Ohhh yess baby doll," Blaise moans out. She decided to stop teasing and started sucking him deep in her mouth going up and down. She could feel him swelling further and felt proud that she was able to get him to this point of arousal. She was excited to swallow all of his cum she wanted to taste him.

"Blaise, you are going to cum in my mouth…okay?" Ginny said removing her mouth from his cock before vigorously working him. He didn't have any arguments with that.

"Keep that up baby, keep that up and I'll come in your pretty mouth." She kept sucking, up and down. She felt him swell that little bit more so she relaxed her throat and took him entirely into her mouth sucking hard. "God Ginny I'm cuuuuummmmming yessssss…fuck baby…yes keep going!" Finally Blaise released down her throat. She thought that he tasted sweet but a little bit salty. She didn't want to waste any of his cum so she sucked him dry, finally letting him go with a pop. He looked down at her with a lustful gaze. She winked and smiled at him before sauntering off to get another drink. Blaise thought she was amazing, no one had been able to take all of him till now. Ginny was definitely a girl he was keeping around for a long time.

"That was amazing baby, you are the first that has been able to take all of me. Thank you.

"You're welcome, and thank YOU for giving me pleasure too." She leant up to kiss him and it soon became heated once again.

While all of that was going on no one was paying attention to Luna and Theo. As they danced Luna smiled up at him. He stopped dancing and pulled her to sit beside him on the couch.

"You know I have had the biggest crush on you for the last couple of years. You didn't need a makeover, you're beautiful and sweet even without all this. So I was wondering…if maybe…you might want to go on a date with me?" Theo said

"Sure, I have also liked you for a while. You see, I kind of have a crush on you, and Ginny on Blaise and Hermione on Draco…They would kill me for admitting this but we kind of got the makeovers to get you guys to notice us." She admitted blushing and looking down.

"Really, you did this for us?"

"Well yeah, I wanted you to look at me and think I was beautiful. It annoyed the hell out of me that you kept on choosing those ugly Slytherin sluts." The last part she only whispered, hoping that it wouldn't be heard but wanting to admit it allowed finally. Unfortunately Theo heard. He laughed. "Oh no, you weren't meant to hear that," she said with a blush.

"Yeah I did, you know I feel the same way about those girls. They are annoying as fuck and only good for one thing. But guess what? There is one girl I like and she is sitting right by me." He shot her a smile and a wink. Luna couldn't believe he was saying this; he could get any girl that he wants. "I know what you're thinking. Yeah I can get most girls I want but I want you Luna Lovegood…if you'll have me?"

"Really? Yeah, I'll like that."  
"So I'll pick you up tomorrow at 6pm for our date?"  
"Sure."

"You know I think Blaise and Ginny are having their own little date party over there and only God knows what Draco and Hermione are up to…or where they have disappeared to for that matter." Luna giggled at Theo and he noticed how cute she was with her beautiful big blue eyes and rosy lips. He knew he could definitely fall in love with this angel. He takes her hand and brings it to his lips to give it a kiss. She blushed. "Thank you Luna for giving me a chance to start over with you sweetheart."

"You're welcome, an I thank you kind sir for taking the chance to open up your heart to me also." Luna replied.

He rubs her palm back and forth; he noticed how tiny her hands were. She was so small with her…maybe 5'2 and 110 pounds compared to his 6'4 225 pounds. She was so beautiful to him; he couldn't understand how he couldn't have noticed her like this before. He was always staring at her in classes and out by the lake but he was always so blinded by other witches that he never did anything about it. He knew in this moment that she was perfect for him in every way. He didn't deserve her, she deserved someone who didn't spend the last couple of years antagonizing and picking on her.

Luna looked up at Theo; he is so handsome with his blue eyes and sexy smile. She wants him to love her; she was going to give him a special gift of hers but not tonight…not until she was ready. She only hoped that once she gave it to him he would stick around to take care of her and love her.

"Luna, sweerheart?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can I kiss you?"

"Hmm, yes you may…" she smiled up at him. So Theo moved in and kissed Luna nice and soft, she kissed him back. He ran his tongue along the seem of her lips and she opened her mouth for him, he moved his tongue in her mouth and she responded with equal passion. She moaned into his mouth and he grunted and moaned back to her. She tasted so good to him he couldn't help but think about how she would taste elsewhere but that thought was quickly squashed. She was different, she was a virgin and sweet and a loving angel. We will get their eventually but only when she was ready. He couldn't believe the direction his thoughts went, here he was thinking about a relationship with her. He's never wanted a witch in the way he wants Luna, he wants her for the long hall. Theo broke the kiss; feeling things were getting hotter than they should.

"So umm…are we dating or are just going to go on a date?" she asked blushing. This was her first…well first everything, she didn't know how things progressed.

"Well, we already know we like each other and I want us to be dating so if you want that is what we could be…"

"Sure, I'd like that," she said with a smile. "You know, Hermione and Draco have been gone for a while. Do you think they've gotten lost?"

"Nah, Draco's a big boy and he knows this place. Hermione is probably taking care of him," Theo said with a wink. Luna laughed and gave Theo a kiss on the cheek causing him to blush.

" I hope they work out their problems, maybe the fighting and yelling at school will drop. Ooh maybe she's going to tell him about her feelings for him like I did with you! And look over at Ginny and Blaise; I think they will work out as a couple as well. What do you think? Do you think Blaise is a relationship kind of guy?"

"Yeah I reckon so…if he finds the right witch," he said throwing a wink to Luna. "Too be honest though I hope he does find the right witch. I'm kinda sick of explaining to girls that he's not interested in a relationship and then getting hexed for being the messenger."

"I'm sorry to hear that but I think they will be in a relationship sooner than you know," Luna said sticking her tongue out teasing.

"Yeah you're right, I think Blaise likes Ginny over there, I see the lust and love in his eyes when he looks at her." They both looked over just in time to see Blaise give Ginny a toe-curling kiss. "Wow, I think Zabini will not be on the market after all. He definitely looks smitten with the red headed witch." Theo laughed. Luna once again was stunned with how sexy his laugh was, it was so sweet and deep.

"I love your laugh," she blurted out without thinking. She blushed and covered her mouth while looking down; she couldn't believe she had just said that.

"I love your giggles, they are so cute and sweet," he responded giving her another kiss. She licked her lips and thought about how much she was falling in love with him. She hopes he doesn't break her heart, she hopes that his friend's won't break the hearts of her friends.

"What are you thinking about Luna?" Theo asked while grabbing her waist and bringing her closer to his side.

"I was thinking this is too good to be true…I think I am dreaming again but I know I'm awake so my dreams must have come true."  
"Hmmm so Miss Lovegood…you dream about me," he responded with a wink, which caused her to blush.

"Yes," she mumbled.

"What happens in your dreams sweet angel?"

"Well, we usually talk and kiss…and I give you a gift…" her face went a bright red admitting this. This causes Theo to start thinking. What gift would she give him? Oh wait…really; she was going to give that to HIM.

"Oh honey, baby, I'd be honored but I think we should talk about that later okay? I want to get to know you first. We will get to that when we are BOTH ready. Okay sweetheart?" He said hugging her and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you Theo, you are a wonderful person…even if you are Slytherin…you have a heart and the three of you are definitely not evil."

"Thank you, I hope I win your heart someday."

" I did tell you we did this makeover to get your attention didn't I," she responded in a teasing fashion. "I already have feelings for you Mr. Nott." She leant forward and gave him a passionate kiss before hugging him tight.

It was at that moment that Draco and Hermione made it through the door, Draco looking flushed with sweat on his forehead.

"Well hello Hermione and Draco, where have you two love birds been?" Blaise asks feigning ignorance. Draco shoots a dirty look his way causing Blaise and Ginny to laugh. Blaise wrapped his arms around the red headed girl before pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Well, well, well Blaise I didn't know you and weasel here were hitting it off," Draco said smirking.

"Oh we are more than hitting it off Malfoy," Ginny said before kissing Blaise hard and deep. Hermione thought that they may as well be eating each other's faces hehe. In truth though, she was happy her friend made some progress with the 'love of her life' Hermione scoffed at that. Love of her life? Really? How can you know that you will only love that one person out of EVERYONE in the world? She did a quick scan of the room looking for Luna and found her kissing and hugging Theo…aww that is so sweet. She was happy for the two but was doubtful that her relationship would progress that way with Draco. He didn't seem to be a one woman man…he likes to have multiple women going at one time and has NEVER been in a committed relationship. She hoped her friends got their happily ever after and silently vowed that if the boys hurt her girls then she would hex their cocks off.

"Well I need to use the bathroom…Ginny will you come with me?" She asked, she didn't need her to but she wanted to talk about what happened today. When Ginny nodded her head they linked arms to leave.

"It's down the hall and to your left," Blaise called after them as they left the room. He couldn't take his eyes off of his sexy red headed witch…sex on legs, yeah, that's what she is.

"Ugh dude, I can hear your thoughts you know!" Draco said.

"Well then mate, get out of my head! How would you like it if I was in your mind?"  
"What? Why would you want to do that? Nothing happened while I was with Hermione!" Draco said looking a little guilty, noticing this Blaise performed a quick ligilimens entering Draco's mind.

"Nothing hey?"

"Shut up! You know how I feel about her!"

"And how DO you feel about our dear Hermione?"  
"You know very well how I feel, like how you feel for the weasel," Draco said wiggling his eyebrows at Blaise. "Where's Theo?"  
"He's in the corner with Luna; I think he really likes her. He hasn't been with a witch for a while, the last one was last semester before the break with Tracey Davis."  
"Wow, that long without sex? I can't last more than a couple of days," Draco said. He thought that Theo must really like the witch…maybe even love her. They never thought there would be a day that one of the Slytherin sex gods would fall in love. The two boys laughed.

"Yeah, I'm happy for him. He did say he had a crush on some witch in Ravenclaw, remember?"

"Yeah…well I'm happy for him, but you know how my father feels about blood status! I don't know if I'm going to be able to have that with Hermione. He'd murder us both!" Draco said.

"I know man, Mother will not be too happy with me dating a Weasley either."  
"Yeah but she's a pureblood witch, that should be working in your favour right?"

"Yeah, I suppose so. I'm sorry you won't be able to date Hermione…well maybe you can…you will just have to hide it from your father and his spies," Blaise said.

"I suppose that can work, we are the head's this year. We are going to be living together," Draco said smirking up at Blaise and licking his lips thinking about taking Hermione over and over again in the common room and their private rooms. Blaise noticed the look on Draco's face…oh yes, Draco Malfoy is in love with the book worm and know it all, Hermione Granger. This is definitely going to be an interesting year.

A/N Anyone that has read the original story will know that in this chapter I have added my own scene's to it, otherwise it would just be this massive sex fest…and as much fun as those are I thought it might be more enjoyable if there were a couple of paragraphs to fluff it out a bit To be honest this chapter was harder to write then it should have been, because I was adding my own scenes to the chapter I tried to stick to the authors writing style which is very different from my own. I personally don't like this style of writing; it is so hard to keep up with each of the characters. I personally really hate the attitudes of the girls at the moment. I mean, put out because you're never going to have a relationship with them but your not going to sleep with anyone else? Hello! If he doesn't see your worth then he doesn't deserve you! You shouldn't be hanging on to a dead end when there is someone out there who would give you the world just to see you smile in return. I know, that is a lot coming from a single youth but I hate to see girls throwing their lives away because they don't respect themselves enough.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thank you all for reviewing! I'd like to remind everyone that this story actually belongs to Aricalovetoread so keep that in mind. Personally I think the story lacks some important character development and is very frivolous but sometimes that is what people want to read/write. I agree that this story has progressed very quickly and that isn't something that I agree with as an author (although anyone that has read my previous stories would know that as a young teenager I did have the naiveté to believe that relationships that progress that fast were healthy and natural. I'd like to point out to everyone here that generally (it really depends on the couple) but generally a relationship that is based off sex will end up with a world of hurt. Girls you have to respect and love yourselves before you can expect another person to respect and love you.

Chapter 3

_"Okay Hermione, tell me everything! How good? How big? Everything!"_

_"Woo. Ginny I didn't have sex with Draco! I gave him a taste of it" she blushed and smiled at Ginny._

_"Oh really? What was that?"_

_"I gave him pleasure with my hands and mouth" she smirked up at Ginny. _

_"You bad, bad girl," Ginny said giggling at Hermione._

_"I know," Hermione responded with a wink. "So, how about you? What did you talk about your crush? I see everything is working out well for you both," Hermione smirked at Ginny who blushed in response._

_"Well…we are going out now!" she exclaimed jumping up and down in excitement while giggling with Hermione._

_"Oh, I am so happy for you!" Hermione was genuinely happy for her friends, they seemed to be getting along so well with the guys that they liked but she knew that wasn't going to be her and Draco and that made her sad. _

_"Oh Hermione, what's wrong? I thought this is what you wanted with Draco? A relationship?"_

_"I do Ginny, but you know his father and the others who followed the Dark Lord would be against us. I don't want Draco getting hurt because what we did it one time and never again. I do want him so damn much but I would spend the rest of my life a virgin until his father was out the picture until then I will wait for him._

_"Oh Hermione I am sorry for this, I wish you guys could be together! Maybe there is a way? Remember he said he is head boy; you guys will be living together! No one will know apart from those in this house!"_

_"That could work… Ginny, you know that this way he will have to act like usual outside of our rooms?"_

_"I know Hermione, but just think! You two will be alone together, you will get privacy in your relationship that other people don't get to have," Ginny said. _

_"Yeah I know, maybe this might work after all…I feel like it was destiny for us to be together…at least in our heads rooms"_

_Concluding their conversation, the two girls returned to the group of friends sitting beside their prospective partners._

_"Draco, I think we could be together in the common room when we are heads, what do you think?" Hermione asks looking up at him._ _Draco, having talked about the possibility with Blaise had already thought it through; maybe this could be idea after all! He can be with her throughout the night, sleeping in the same bed…only the two of them knowing._

_"I think we can do that, Hermione, but you do know outside of the heads private apartment we have to keep up the hostility we have had since we were younger…well…no hexing, just name calling and arguing…I really don't want to hurt you. I never did sweetheart. I really like you, love." Hermione couldn't believe what he had confessed to her, he really liked her! _

_"Okay, I really like you to, I have had a crush on you for a while now!"_

_"Okay sweetheart, well I hate to break this up but can I walk you to the edge of the wards before you apparate?_

_"Yes you may walk with me." So Draco grabbed Hermione's face and kissed her with all the love and passion he had, and she kissed him back with equal force. He grabbed her hand when they finished and stood, she gave her girls a hug and she told the guys take care of her girls! If they didn't…well they knew the consequences._

_"I will write to you Draco but I will use a different name…what should my code name be?"_

_"How about Jean, your middle name?"_

_"How you know my middle name is?"_

_"I know a lot about you love," he responded with a wink. "Like you're a virgin and your never kissed a boy…well before me," he gives her playful smirk and she saw lust and passion in his eyes. He grabs her by the waist and starts kissing her with everything he had before whispering in her ear "But, my pet you will give yourself to me, my love." Then he let her go and before she said anything and told her to apparate home…and apparate home she did._

_Wow__ she thought __I cannot wait to see him on the train….I'm going to get him back for that! __she smirked, entering her house she went up to her room and readied for bed._

_That night Hermione was dreaming about the hot blond with gray eyes that happened to be her boyfriend when she felt him in her dreams._

_"Draco, that you?"_

_"Yes love, you're dreaming and I am dreaming…somehow we ended up here to be together. Good thing too, this way I can I talk and make sweet love to you!" He grabs her waist start kissing the back of her neck. _

_"Oh Gods Draco you drive me crazy!" Hermione said._ _He chuckled his deep and sexy laugh. _

_"I know love, that's why I am here. I want you too."_

_"When we make love will I feel you taking my virginity?"_

_"Unfortunately yes, and you will when we make love in real life as well. But don't worry about it love, you wont feel any physical pain when you wake, it is just your dream self that will feel it. Your physical self with be all hot and will at some point cum."_

_"Okay wow, I didn't think about it like that" Hermione said._

_"Are you sure your ready love?" Draco asks._

_"Yes Draco, I am ready! Make love to me please, I need you and I want you!_

_I want you my Dragon, please!" Draco slid his hands under her shirt, sliding it up as his hands traveled towards her breasts. Taking the shirt off, he gasped at the sight of her beautiful mounds. They were nicely rounded and perky, she wasn't big, maybe a B cup but they were well in proportion to her body. He thought they were perfect._

_"Hermione, you are so beautiful love." She blushed, turning her head and looking down. She was embarrassed, he knew it but thought she didn't need to be. She was so perfect. "Baby," He put his hand under her chin to tilt her face back to him. "Hermione, we can stop now if you don't want to go on. I won't be upset, ok love. We go at your pace."_

_"I know, I want to keep going. I love you my Dragon and I want you always and forever!" He didn't know what to think, he was scared about hurting her and was so happy that she loves him. He brought her face to his and started kissing her lips passionately; he starts hugging her body to him. _

_"Now I am going to give you pleasure Hermione, like you did to me is that okay? I have never done this for anyone; you're the first one love. Are you ready?"_

_"Yes." she said._ _Draco starts kissing her again before moving down her body to her breast, he put one nipple in his mouth and starts kissing and licking all-round her breast, he grabbed the other one messaging her breast. "Oh gods," she moans, whimpering in his arms. He smirks wait until he starts on her womanhood!__ Oh I cannot wait to see her body naked__. So he keeps sucking and biting on her nipples and looks up at her eyes, they are closed in pleasure in that moment and he thought that it was the most beautiful scene. _

_"Oh…Draco Gods yes!...More please! Touch me Dragon. I want you now."_

_"Shh… not yet love I want you ready before I take you, I have to make sure you're wet and ready for my cock."_

_"Okay but, I want you Dragon." He starts kissing down her stomach dipping his tongue in her belly button showing her that he is good with his mouth and tongue. He continues his path, kissing down…he takes off her underwear with his teeth. He started kissing around her clit and lips on her pussy he thought she tasted amazing. His thoughts went rampant and future possibilities he wanted to be the first at everything mouth, vagina and maybe her ass…maybe one day in the future. _

_Oh yes I cannot wait to dive in her yummy pussy._

_Draco starts kissing and fingering her pussy, Hermione is moaning and muttering sweet whispers of love to me. _

_"Oh yes! Draco! Oh my gods! This feels so good….Arhhhhh. I've never felt this wonderful before thank you my Dragon I love you. Hermione said._ Draco chuckled, he thought eating her pussy was fun and wanted to do it forever. He loved her taste, it kind of reminded him of cinnamon and vanilla. He_ starts massaging her pussy walls and was surprised at how tight and wet she was._

_"Oh god, I can't wait to be inside this tight, wet pussy love." He said before diving back into pleasuring her._

_"Please Draco I think I am ready, please making love to me."_

_"Not yet baby, I want you to cum for me first. I want you to release your juices all over my face. Can you do that for me baby?"_

_"Oh gods you talk like to me I will cum Draco," she moaned_

_"That's the whole point love." he gives her a smirk and goes back down eating her out more._ _She yelp as he stuck his tongue inside her wiggling it back and forward making love to her with his tongue._

_"Oh Dracooooo…. I am going to cum…. Oh Gods Dracooooooooooo" she moans yelling his name._ _He doesn't stop he keeps going deep with his tongue. She starts cumming and he laps it up as if he were dehydrated. He once again marveled at her delicious taste. He watches the whole time eating her out and watching her fall apart on his hands and mouth and tongue. _

_Hermione never felt so wonderful and excited for a man, not that she had been with anyone else. But with Draco it was different she loved him, now she was ready to give herself finally. She opens her eyes and sees Draco naked. He starts smiling down at her. _

_"You did wonderful love, that was also my first time to. You see I didn't go down on a witch before; I wanted to do it for someone I love. I guess thats you love. I love you Hermione I've loved you for 7 years! I remember the first time on the train I said Hello I am Draco Malfoy and you said I am Hermione Granger, you remember that?._

_"Yes I do Draco. But you never talked me again, why?"_

_"My father saw you and he said never talk to that mud-blood again Draco or you will pay! He said to hex's and hurt you. I am sorry love I wish I didn't do anything mean and hateful towards you I was trying to win my father's love but I don't want it now I have you. So after graduation I'm moving to America with Theo and Blaise we want you and the girls to come with us and we can get married, what you say? Hermione will you marry me?"_

_"Oh Draco, yes I will marry you, I love you my Dragon!" she kissed him deep and long._

_"And I love you Hermione." They start kissing more he gets on top of her kissing down on her breast again he working his way back up her mouth kissing deep and passionately with her._

_Draco start putting his self in her entrance he hears a whimper and stops. "You okay love?" _

_"Yes," Draco keeps going. "It's going to hurt love I am not going to lie, I love you"_

_"Draco I know. I trust you."_ _Draco knew it was going to be hard and painful to break her virginity so he distracts her by kissing her. Deep and slow with love he hates this part he knows it hurts the girl he's had virgins before and they all cry and yell at him._

_So Draco push hard and fast to get it over with she yelps and cried out. Draco stops to make sure she's ready, he goes slowly now giving her time to feel him and make sure it's giving her pleasure instead of pain. She tells him it is okay now, to keep going so he starts picking up the pace making love to her. She is moving with him, Gods, damn she is tight and warm. He does not know how he will last long, he hopes she cums soon. He hears her moaning and thinks she must be close._

_"Love, are you all right?" Draco asks _

_"Yes I am fine, keep going! I want you go faster please! I am almost there make me fall apart again Draco! Please make me cum!_ _He could just cum by her talking to him._ "_Oh Draco I am very close."_ _So he takes his middle finger starts rubbing her clit between them. Oh Gods She's going to cum._

_"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh DRACOOOOOOOOOOOOO…. I AM CUMMING Yes! I love you!" She is shaking and crying out his name. Then he starts going harder and faster inside her._

_"Yes… fuck… Love… yesssssssss! Hermione!" He never cum so hard in his life oh Gods this is wonderful. "I love you my sweet love." Draco and Hermione were breathing hard and sweating from their lovemaking._ _He rolls off of her and grabs her with him holding on to her and telling sweet loves in her ear._

_"Good night my Dragon, I love you" Hermione says and gives Draco one deep kiss._

_"Good night my sweet love, I love you to Hermione," Draco says._

_Then fall asleep in their dreams. For a better life, they can officially be together after the year is over, in America, but for now they will make do with the Head rooms._

_A/N Ok so this is the end of the story…having read it I feel kinda disappointed in the end result and more than a little bit disgusted that a MOTHER could write this kind of bullshit! Please anyone who reads this stay respectful to yourself in your relationships, if for some reason your significant other cant be with you, it is NOT the end of the world. There are so many people in the world it is ridiculous to think that we are only meant to be with one! I don't want to hear of any of you professing to sleep with this one person and only them because they are the love of your life no matter what happens! NO that is BULLSHIT! However, everyone loves a happy ending, so I suppose this will do. This concludes the story but I will be posting the authors original story in new chapter so you all can see what I had to work with. Please remember that this story belongs to Aricalovetoread and give her the credit she deserves for writing it. If anyone, having ready this, would like me to edit their work or would like my opinion before posting, feel free to contact me! I would love to help._

Also has anyone seen Ice Dragon (original title Isdraken) it is a Scandinavian film and absolutely gorgeous. Definitely worth seeing if you can get a copy with subtitles.


	4. Original Story

A/N Hey guys, here is the original story from Aricalovetoread.

Hermione Thinking on her bed at her house looking at her letter she got from the Headmistress McGonagall from Hogwarts. She excited about getting head girl. So hope Draco Malfoy get head boy. That be great to see him in the common room sitting by the fire reading and doing homework together, maybe he be nice and respectful told her. I hope doesn't make fun of me calling mud blood and beaver that really hurts my feels he calls me mean names.

Anyway I cannot wait to my friends I got head girl.

_Ginny, _

_Guess what I made head girl. I wanted to know you and Luna want to go shopping and maybe get a makeover we was talking about, like today at 1 if so meet me at my house we can go._

_Okay _

_Write me back._

_Love yeah girls._

_Hermione._

_Hey Hermione,_

_Yeah that be great we be there a half hour c-ya soon._

_Love yeah_

_Ginny and Luna._

_So we off to Diagon Alley Shopping to get our books, but first we getting are makeovers first._

_3 hours later_

_Wow Ginny you look great. Hermione and Luna said._

_Hermione you look wonderful wow looking good girl Ginny said._

_Luna said to._

_Luna you look great I love your hair. Ginny said and Hermione._

_Okay let go shopping now Hermione said._

_Hour later: Hermione got a green top with a sliver dragon on her top and blue mini skirt and green thong the color of Slytherins and white high heel boots. Ginny got a green and black top with snake on it with glitter on it and black miniskirt and black thong with black high heel boots. Luna got a hot pink snake with gray glitter on the top with white miniskirt with white thong has snake on it and white high heel boots. Wow we look great they said. Hey you girls thirsty? Ginny asked _

_Yeah Luna said I can call for a butter beer how about you Hermione you up to go to Three Brooms for butter beers?_

_Yeah let go in. So the girls walk in everyone looked at them wondering how these girls. They sit down in the back of the place, then they order butter beers then three syltherins walks in the place._

_Oh my Gods Ginny says,_

_Ginny saw them walk in Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy Theo Nott in the place. She doesn't know what to do but look at them. Hey girls guess how walked in the three brooms Ginny said._

_Hermione looked at Ginny she shaking she knows who walked in._

_Well, who are you witches Draco said. Oh no he came over are table. But he doesn't know who we are Hermione thinking. Let have some fun she giggles hehe. To herself he didn't hear her giggled._

_Well we here to have butter beers and you are here for the same? Hermione looks up at him and smiles at him. Oh Gods he so handsome with them beautiful gray eyes I love about him and he sexy smirk to._

_Well hello there handsome she tells him. Would you boys like a sit Hermione said she gives Ginny and Luna a look and smirked at them._

_Draco give his friends a nod Draco Malfoy sit by Hermione and Blaise Zabini sit by Ginny and Theo Nott sit by Luna._

_So what are you witches from? Blaise asks Ginny._

_Oh where from here and we go to Hogwarts just you Blaise Zabini._

_Ginny said smiling up at him. He was shocked wow these beautiful witches go there but he never seen them there before. How we never seen you witches there Blaise and Theo said._

_Luna and Ginny started laughing with Hermione that because we are Ginny Wealsy and Luna Lunegood and Hermione Granger they look at the boys and giggled at their faces it priceless they think._

_Draco and Theo and Blaise looked shocked what their thinking no fuck way this them. All I got to say wow they are hot. Draco said something first._

_Granger really that you? In the flash ferret boy she touches his leg rubbing on it. Draco doesn't know what to think right now but this is Mud blood Granger she beautiful. She touching me I am not freaky out or gross out. I am getting excited right now I need to calm down. I can see Blaise and Theo shacked to and speechless like I am._

_Hermione just smirking at him and giving his leg a rub, she moving on the sit I can see her green thong under her miniskirt damn she got the Syltherin green color my house on. I think she did it on prefect._

_Hey Malfoy, Ginny said _

_Yeah what you think about Hermione here is getting Head Girl?_

_What she got head girl of course she get it she miss know it all. Yeah me and her going to be having a nice time this year, I get to have her in common room and I can shag her. Oh yes she mine._

_That wonderful Miss Granger I am happy for you, because I am also have news. I am Head Boy we be seeing and spending a lot time together because we be living together how you feel about that._

_I think be wonderful Draco Hermione said with a wink. She moved her leg and rubbing up on him now. Oh bloody hell, she taking her foot rubbing his crocks damn I am so fucking hard. _

_Hermione I think he likes the new me I am going to lose my virginity to him right now. Oh Draco can you walk outside I need fresh air I wanted to talk to you in private?_

_She wants to talk to me private okay maybe she kiss me or give some release at lease. _

_So Hermione and Draco walk outside around in the woods, he didn't have time to tie his shoes before she pound on him. _

_You know Draco I want you since I hit you I am sorry for that by the way. She start showing her breast unbuttons her top little. _

_Do you like my new look Draco? Hermione said._

_Yes I do Draco said._

_Tell me Draco do you want to fuck me?_

_Yes I do Draco said._

_What you say I want to fuck you to, do you want to be fuck buddies?_

_Well Miss Granger I didn't know you like this, I like the new Hermione Granger._

_Thanks Mr. Draco Malfoy, I always like Draco Malfoy she smirked up at him. _

_But first I want you to kiss me hard and I want you to fuck me you got it._

_Yes so Draco starts kissing Hermione hard and with passion in to it. _

_Hermione starts kiss back harder, she whimpering and moaning for more._

_More she says. He starts touching her breast and hips. _

_She start touching him on his arm and stomach and cock she rubbing on him and grabbing his cock out._

_She looks up at him and goes on her knees wow Draco your big down here, what are you 9 or 10 inches._

_Well I am 9 ½ actually he says and smirks down at her._

_She starts kissing on his cock and start grabbing it up and down he groaning and moaning with every movements with her hands._

_Oh wow she cannot believe what she doing she cannot help it you just wanted him so bad and now. _

_Oh Hermione, yes I like that keep going baby Draco says._

_Then Hermione takes him in her mouth._

_Oh Shit he cannot believe Hermione Granger Prude Virgin giving him head and she is good at it I am going to cum she keeps this up. _

_Hermione oh yeah Gods suck that big cock yes baby I am going to cum you keep doing this?_

_I know she said I want you to Hermione said and wink up at him, just seeing her on her knees top unbutton little I can see her bra and her breast they look yummy right now, Oh Bloody Hell I didn't think this would every happen. I am going to cum._

_Ohhhhhhhh Gods I am going Cummmmmm Arhhhhhh fuck Draco said._

_Hermione keeps sucking up and down and deep throating him yes I want him to cum in my mouth He moaning and said he going to cum she just sucks him fast and harder for him to cum. Oh yes I can feel it going down in my throat mm mm so yummy sweet little bit salty but so good his Cumming a lot for man. _

_Oh he opens his eyes see Hermione Granger licking up all his cum on his cock and her lips. God she amazing right now._

_Oh wow Draco says._

_She gets up buttoning up her top kisses his lips deep and hard winks and walks off, hey where she going I am not done with her yet._

_Hey Granger where you going at?_

_I am going back to drink my butter beers and talk to my friends is that okay with you._

_Yeah but, I thought you wanted to shag?_

_Oh I do Draco Sexy but all I wanted something sweet and salty winks at him now I got it I am good. _

_But don't you want me to return the favor? Oh yes I do but not tonight I just wanted to give you pleasure so how was it for my first time._

_What that was her first time wow. Really that was your first time Hermione?_

_Oh yes I wanted to do it someone special that was you, she blushed. Oh know I see she has a crush on me I can play long._

_Yeah you were all right. But really she was the best he ever had. He was thinking._

_Okay thanks well see you around sex God walks off shaking her ass and hip at him mm mm he thinking damn I get her back. He starts walking after her they walk by the side he grabs her hand in his walking at club to their friends._

_Ginny and Blaise_

_Well Weasley how was your summer?_

_My was shitty until you showed up today she winked up at him then grab his hand put it up her skirt to touch her thong she was wet. _

_Oh Gods she took my hand up her skirt I touch her thong damn she wet I think she wants me to touch her well I will do want she wants he smirked up at her and licked his lips/ he starts rubbing and pulls aside her thong takes his finger in her pussy he heard a gasp from her she talking to Luna chick damn she so tight and warm I can feel her juices flowing she moaning now she on her way cumming I cannot wait to see her face fall apart soon. I start take two fingers in and out of her pussy and my thumb rubbing her clit damn she's really wet now damn I am so damn fucking hard my cock about to burst out my trousers soon._

_Ginny oh Gods his going to make me cum and I am going to make him cum soon._

_Blaise thinking she shaking and moaning and Luna and Theo just talking and I saw him stop and tense up for a minute I wonder why he did that maybe Luna giving him a head job I would love that right now. I better put silent spell around us. So he did she starts moaning and talking saying yes right there you're going to make me cum Blaise soon. Please I make you feel good next she says. All right I am next._

_I start fingering her fast and deeper I can her virginity still intact alright I get to take that sweet pussy soon._

_Arhhhhhhhhhhhh I am cumming Blaise Oh Blaise yessssss. Ginny said._

_Blaise felt her tight up and let loose and cumming on her fingers and on my hand wow this girl a screamer yeah I like them ones their wild in bed. God she cum a lot. I look up at her she breathing hard and fast and she all red and flushed and hot God she so sexy right now._

_She opens up her eyes watches me take my fingers out of her pussy and put them to my lips and I open up my mouth and started sucking on my fingers Gods she was yummy sweet little bit tangy then her eyes got big and lustful in them she licked her lips and grab my fingers and sucked them in her mouth I moan what she was doing with her mouth and tongue, when she did that I was thinking about her sucking my cock I almost cumming right now watching this if she just touch me I would cum in my pants right here and now._

_She stop sucking my fingers and gives me a wink goes under the table oh Gods she going to give head right here, Oh my no not here somewhere else but here. Too late I try to stop her she smack my hands away from my pants._

_Ginny, damn he was great now it my turn to give back. I never did this before I wanted to do to someone I love now I get to chance. I unzip his trouser grab hold of his cock wow his huge and thick wow his got to be 10 more 11 inches. Ginny looks up at Blaise his eyes are close and he so handsome I want him to love me but this all he wants I give him this and no one else after I have him and he takes my virginity I will not have anyone else in my bed. He open his eyes look at her tells her it okay and gives her a nod. So she take him out of his pants start rubbing on him with her hands he too big with one hand she takes two of his hands starts going up and down on his cock damn it so big and hard I got him a hard for fingering me wow. _

_So Ginny starts giving him a hand job he moaning _

_Oh Yes Baby that's great keep going, put me in your mouth please Blaise say._

_So Ginny put him in her mouth and lick on the head and kiss it on top of his cock. _

_Ohhh Yess Baby Doll Blaise says. Moves up on the sit. She grab him hold still and starts sucking him deep in her mouth deep going up and down, I feel him get big wow I got him excited I cannot wait to swallow his cum going to be yummy,_

_Blaise I want you to cum in my mouth Ginny says._

_Damnnnnnnnnnnn Ginny are you sure?_

_Yes Blaise I want to swallow all of it now cum for me._

_Oh okay keep up that I will cum deep throat me little more feels so damn good._

_So Ginny goes down more on his cock deeper sucking and licking all round his cock in her mouth so she keeps going deeper and deeper oh he moaning and yelling his cumming that what I want._

_Oh Ginny I am cummmmmmmmmmmmmmm yessssssssssss fuck baby yes keep going Blaise says._

_Ginny keep sucking on him on him deeper down her throat oh I can feel him get bigger and let go and cumming down my throat oh gods it yummy and little salty and sweet his cumming a lot my not going to waste any of his yummy cum. She sucks him dry and let's goes off him with a pop and looks up at him and licks the top of the precum left. Ginny smiles up at him he looking down at her with lustful eyes._

_So how was that she climbing up to sit by him by him in the sit? She smiling at him and winking at him Gods she was fucking great no girl could take all him down their throats but she can I think I found her finally. I think you did fantastic girl. No one ever took me down their throat all of my cock thank you._

_You're Welcome I also thank you for giving me pleasure to. She gives him a kiss they start kissing and no one planning in mind of them four. _

_Luna and Theo._

_Luna smiling up at me, then Theo wanted to talk to her and tell her his sorry for laughing at her._

_Luna I wanted to tell you I am sorry for laughing at you all the time I hurt you I think you're a beautiful and sweet girl, you didn't need a makeover or your friends your pretty with them but I liked you for forever would you like to go on a date with me?_

_Luna thinking awww his so sweet of course she go out with him. Yes I would like that and I also liked you to you see I have a crush on you, and Ginny on Blaise and Hermione on Draco. They would kill me for saying this but we got the makeover for you guys she looks at him and looked down and blushed red._

_Really you ladies did that for us?_

_Yes I wanted you to look at me think I am the most beautiful girl you ever seen not them ugly slutty Slytherins bitches she said only in a whisper hoping he didn't hear that _

_But Theo Laughed at her she blushed _

_Oh no you heard what I said Luna said._

_Oh Yeah I did I feel the same way I really do not like them slutty girls. Theo said I know I like one girl she sitting right by me now he smiles and winks at her. _

_Luna thinking really why me he can have any girl he wants._

_Before you say I can have any girl I want I know I can but I want you Luna Lunegood if you have me._

_Oh really Yes I like that. So how I pick you up tomorrow night for our date?_

_How about we have it now do you want to get a different table because I think Blaise and Ginny having their own date party over there lol. Luna giggles at Theo she so cute with her beautiful big blue eyes and rosy lips. Theo thinks he could follow in love with Miss Lovegood. _

_He takes her hand in his they walk over to the other table. He sits her in the corner and he slides in by her. He holds her hand and gives her hand a kiss up to his lips. She blushed _

_Thank you Luna for giving a chance for start over with you sweetheart. Theo says._

_Your Welcome I thank you to kind sir for taking the chance open up your heart to me also. Luna said._

_He rubs her palm back and forward her hands are so tiny and she a small give I am 6'4 225 pounds man she got to be 5'2 110 pounds she small thing. Wow she so beautiful why I never seen this before I always looked at her in class and out by the lake I was so blind with the other witches she so prefect for me in every way I don't deserves her at all someone else was nice and never put her down and made her cry._

_Luna looks up at Theo he is so handsome with them blue eyes and sexy smile. I want him to love me. I am going to give him a special gift of mine but not right now until I am ready once I give him that I hope he keeps me after he make love to me. _

_Luna sweetheart?_

_Yes she says._

_Can I can I kiss you?_

_Yes you may Theo Luna said and smiled at him._

_So Theo move in and kissed Luna nice and soft kiss then she kisses him back and they open up her mouth for move so he stuck his tongue in her mouth and she starts kissing him deep and passionate she moans in his mouth he grunts and moans back she tastes sweet and I love that taste of her I wonder if she taste somewhere else Oh Theo do not think that right now she different a virgin and sweet and loving angel._

_You will do that later in the relationship wow I never thought of relationship with any witches why her. Maybe I could be with just one person all life she the witch I want and only her. _

_He needs to stop kissing this angel here. _

_So Theo pulls away from Luna._

_Okay Luna I think we should order something okay._

_Oh yeah thank you Theo Luna said breathing hard. She blushing hard right now that was a wonder kiss she ever had but it's her first kiss she had. Wow hope his kisses are like that._

_Theo Luna asks are we umm... well are we dating now or we just on a date. She blushed at him._

_Well Theo didn't know what to think what she saying we dating or on a date well I want to date her so why not let give it a try he thinking._

_Well I say we like each chatter and I like your company and I like that we can start dating, if you want to but I like to date you more._

_I like that answer Luna said._

_I like to date you Theo Nott I wanted to talk to you all the time but I always run away from you. But that one day I saw talking to them Slytherin girls I didn't think I had a chance with you she looked down and had a tear in her eyes, Theo felt sorry for her for hurting her like that. So I followed you out by the lake and I saw you kissing Daphne Grassespass whatever her last name" and touching her so I saw my heart break and ran off but I didn't get to I fell in the water and you and her started laughing at me. It hurt me that day so I told myself a promise I was going to chance my looks and try to win you. She looked up at him and blushed again and whap a tear from her eyes._

_Theo was shocked she was the one saw Daphne kissed I always wonder why she kissed me well I know to get Luna hurt and mad at me, but why she knew Luna liked me she had to do that she supposed to be my friend I didn't like her like that just a friend. _

_Oh Luna I didn't kiss her she kissed me I was touching her to get her off me, I am sorry sweetheart she knew you liked me and trying to get you mad and upset I am sorry for that happen to you. She was just a friend. She didn't mean anything to me but as a friend. I am sorry I laughed at you. I will never laugh at you only when we talking you making a joke okay. Then he gives her kiss on her cheek._

_Oh okay I wanted to tell you why I was there I wanted to talk to you and tell you a liked you but now you know now lol. She giggled at him. She so cute._

_I think us going to be all right Luna my sweet._

_I think so to I hope Hermione and Draco didn't get lost ha-ha she's laughing_

_I think Draco a big boy, I know Hermione taking care of him right now she giggles at Theo. Give him a kiss on his cheek he blushes at her._

_I hope they working out their problems maybe they stop yelling and fighting and hexing each other at school. I do hope Hermione tells him she got a crush on him to like I told you she giggles._

_Look over at Ginny and Blaise I think they make a good couple to. What you think you think Blaise a relationship kind of guy? Luna asked_

_Yeah if he fines the right witch he winks at Luna she giggles and laughs at him. But I hope he does fine a good witch I am tired telling them he doesn't want relationship and I am getting hexes being friend with Blaise and Draco Theo said,_

_I am sorry to hear that but I think they will be in a relationship sooner you know it well it going to take Draco and Hermione awhile their both hot heads. Luna said._

_Yeah your right I think Blaise likes Ginny over there I see the lust and love in his eyes looking at her I didn't see him take his eyes off her yet. I see Miss Ginny over there with the same in her eyes._

_So tell me Luna does Ginny have a little crush on Blaise Zabini you know about? He gives her a sexy smile._

_Yes she does how you know that Luna said. So she looks over see Blaise watching Ginny for something awhile and he stops and gives her a kiss right front everyone only ones saw was her and Theo._

_Wow I think Zabini will not be on the market after all I think his smitten with the red headed witch Theo laughs out aloud. She thinks his sexy laugh is so sweet and deep I like that._

_I love your laugh it's so deep and sexy she said it out aloud she blushes and cover her mouth and looks down._

_I think your giggles are so cute and I think your laugh is cute and sweet to thank you he gives her a kiss on her mouth a sweet and slow kiss._

_She licks her lips and starts following more in love with him I hope he doesn't break my heart she thinking and the other Slytherins with her friends. _

_Theo looks at her and she thinking about something_

_What you think Luna? He grabs her by the waist and she is tiny. I was thinking this is to be good but true I think I am dreaming again and this time it coming true. _

_Umm Miss Lunegood you dream about me he winks at her she blushes at him._

_Yes she whispers it to him._

_What happens in your dream pure say Luna?_

_Well we talk and kiss and I give you a gift and she blushes at him._

_Hmm I wonder what her gift is oh wait I know now wow really me._

_Oh honey baby, I be honed but I think we should talk about that later okay I want to get to know you first okay when we both ready to go in that kind a relationship sexually okay sweetheart he gives her a hug and kiss on the forehead._

_Okay thank you Theo you're a wonderful person even you're Slytherin you do have a heart you and Draco and Blaise you're not evil._

_Thank you Luna I hope wins your heart someday._

_Oh I have feeling you already did Mr. Nott. She smirked at him. She gives him a deep kiss and hugs him tight again._

_Draco and Hermione_

_Comes in the door way Draco looks flushed and red and sweating on his forehead _

_Well hello Hermione and Draco where you two love birds been Blaise says Draco gives him a dirty look he just laughs with Ginny hugging and kissing her cheek. Well Blaise I didn't know you and weasel here hitting it off Draco said._

_Oh we did more than that Malfoy Ginny Said. Kissed Blaise hard and deep on the mouth they was kissing off their faces hehe Hermione so glad she got Blaise I happy for her but where is Luna at so she looks everywhere for her she fine Luna Kissing and hugging Theo Nott Aww,, this so sweet I am happy for them but I do not know this will happen for me Draco not one a one man woman he likes women he doesn't like relationship that why I did that to him I know be my last chance and I hope it not. I hope Theo and Luna stay together and Ginny and Blaise is to I hope them Slytherins do not break their hearts or I hexes their cocks off she smirks. I will tell them that but right now I won't._

_Well I am going to the bathroom be right back Hermione said Ginny will you come with me thanks she winks at Hermione Ginny knows she wants to talk to her girl about what happen today._

_So Ginny gives Blaise a kiss on his cheek and goes with Hermione _

_Blaise cannot take his eyes off of this sexy redheaded witch yummy she one sex on legs. Blaise thinks_

_Ugh dude I can hear your thought in my mind Draco said._

_Well mate get out of my mind Blaise how would you like I was in your mind? Blaise says._

_What why would you want to get my mind I didn't do anything Draco looks guilty big time Blaise said. So he goes in saw what happen he shocked wow Draco kissed and let Hermione Granger give him head wow._

_Shut up Blaise okay yes I did so what you know how I feel about her. Draco said._

_So how do you feel about her? Blaise says._

_You know every well how I feel. Like you feel for redheaded witch Draco wiggled his eye brows at Blaise._

_Yeah well you see Theo anywhere Draco asks._

_Yeah he over there on a date with Luna Lunegood I think he really likes her he not being with a witch for a while last time last semester before break with Tracey Davis. Wow that long without sex well I have to have it more than a couple days Draco said. Wow he really does like maybe even love her wow never thought that would happen one of the Sex God's fall in love with Lune Good ha-ha Draco and Blaise Laughed. _

_Yeah I happy for him he did say he had a crush on someone witch in Ravencraw remember. _

_Yeah I did. Draco said. Well I happy for him but you know how my father feels about me dating a mugglborn and mud blood he will be mad me dating Hermione Granger._

_Yeah I know well my mother not going to be happy me dating a Whealsey red head. Yeah but she a pureblood witch so that one good thing she is right? Draco said._

_Yeah I know Drake I am sorry you cannot date Hermione maybe you can but hide your relationship from your father and them. Blaise said. Yeah your right Hermione did say she head girl and I am head boy we be living together Draco smirked up at Blaise and licking his lips thinking about taking Hermione over and over again in the common room and their rooms. Blaise see his face oh yes Draco Malfoy is in love with Book worm know it all Hermione Granger. Blaise thinking this going to be a great year._

_Hermione and Ginny in the bathroom _

_Okay Hermione tell me everything how good and how big he was everything. Woo. Ginny I didn't have sex with Draco I give him a taste of it she blushed and smiled at Ginny._

_Oh really what was that I give him pleasure with my hands and mouth she smirked up at Ginny. _

_You bad bad girl… Ginny giggles at Hermione._

_I know so how about you what you talk about your crush I see everything work out well for you both Hermione smirked at Ginny she blush at Hermione and see something did happen._

_Well we going out now she jumping up down and giggling at Hermione._

_Oh I am so happy for you Ginny, then Hermione was sad because she knows Draco could never be together but she happy for Ginny and Luna. _

_Oh Hermione what's wrong I thought this want you wanted with Draco A relationship?_

_I do Ginny you know his father and the other following the Dark Lord would not want that I do not want Draco getting hurt because what we did it one time and never again. I do want him so damn much but I would spend the rest of life a virgin until his father and the dark Lord out the picture until then I wait for him._

_Oh Hermione I am sorry for this I wish you guys could be together maybe there is a way remember he said his head boy you guys could be together in there the person know is four of us know okay what you say. That could work Ginny you know he got to talk and be rude to me out of the heads rooms. _

_I know Hermione but just think you be by yourself just him and you there be together. Ginny said. _

_Yeah I know maybe this might work after all I feel like it was destiny for us to be together at least in our heads rooms._

_Hermione and Ginny walks over to the guys. Hermione sits by Draco and Ginny sits by Blaise _

_Draco I think we could be together in the common room when we heads what you think? Hermione looks up at him._

_Draco thinking maybe this could be idea after all he can be with her all the time at night be sleeping in my bed I really like that idea. I think we can do that Hermione but you do know outside of the heads private apartment we have to keep up the act we being having since we be younger well no hexing just calling names okay I really do not want to hurt you Hermione I never did sweetheart I really like you love. _

_Oh my Gods he likes me, me. Wow._

_Okay I really like you to, I have a crush on you, and like Ginny here has one on Blaise here. And Luna has one Theo also. Okay sweetheart well I hate to break this up can a walk you to apperated where you disappear to your house. Yes you may walk with me. So Draco grabs Hermione face and kisses her with all he had the love and passionate and she kisses him back with the same feeling in the kiss. So he grabs her hand they get back up she gives her girls a hug and she tells the guys take care of her girls if they don't she hex's their cock off they look at her holding their self she laughs with the girls even Draco holding on his family jewels they start laughing watch their guys face. _

_So Hermione going to the cutoff point to go home. I wrote you Draco but I use a different name what would that be? How about Jane your middle name Hermione._

_How you know my middle name Draco she asks?_

_I know a lot about you love. Like you're a virgin and your never kissed a boy he gives her playful smirk but they she saw lust and passion in his eyes grabs her by the waist start kissing her with everything he had and whisper in her ear but my pet you will give yourself to me my love. Then he let go and before she said anything he let go of her she disappeared to her house. _

_Wow she thought I can't not wait to see him on the train I am going to get him back she smirked and within side her house._

_That night Hermione dreaming about a hot blond and gray eyes boyfriend of hers and she felt him in her dream._

_Draco that you"_

_Yes love your dreaming but I am also dreaming about you and somehow we in here to be together so I talk and make sweet love to you he grabs her waist start kissing back behind her neck. _

_Oh Gods Draco you drive me crazy" Hermione said._

_He chuckled deep and sexy laugh. I know love that why I am here I want you to._

_But we make love will I feel you taking my virginity I know I will here what about the real me sleeping will I feel it there to._

_No sweet, you feel it here but your sleep self you feel hot and wet and your cum in your bed when you wake up Draco said._

_Okay wow I didn't think about it like that Hermione said._

_Are you sure your ready love Draco asks._

_Yes Draco I am ready to make love to me please I need you and want you._

_I want you my Dragon please._

_So Draco start taking off her shirt over her head and he gasp he can see her breast so lovely nice and rounded and tight up high she not big but right maybe b cup I like that on a girl. Wow Hermione you're so beautiful love Draco said to her._

_She blushed and turned her head look down she embarrasses right now he knows but she needs to not be she have nothing to be embarrasses about she so prefect and beautiful. Baby he put his hand on her face left her face to look at him. Hermione we can stop you do not want to go on Okay I will not be upset okay love Draco said._

_I know but I want to keep going I love you my Dragon I want you always and forever._

_He didn't know what to think he scared to hurt her and the half so happy she loves him. He just turn her face start kissing her lips and kiss her passionate starts hugging her body to him his holding and kissing her passionate with the love he put in the pleasure he giving her mouth. Now I going to give you pleasure Hermione like you did to me is that okay. I never do this for anyone you're the first one love. Are you ready?_

_Yes Draco she said._

_Draco start kiss her again one last time then moves down her body to her breast he put one nib in his mouth starts kissing and licking all-round her breast and grab the other one messaging her breast. Oh gods she screams and moaning and whimpering in his arms. He smirks wait until he does the other one beneath her womanhood oh I cannot wait to see her body naked. So he keeps sucking and biting on her nibbles and now he looks up at her eyes are close she is a scent right now. _

_Oh Draco Gods yes more please touch me Dragon. I want you now._

_Shh… not yet love I want you ready before I take you, I have to make sure you're wet and ready for my cock okay._

_Okay but worry I want you Dragon._

_Okay so he kisses down her stomach stuck in his tongue in her belly button showing her what his good at with his mouth and tongue. Oh my she thinking right now oh gods his good with his mouth..._

_So Draco he kissing more down and her takes off her underwear with his teeth's oh my she thinking is he going to do what I think his going to do with me. _

_Oh yeah Hermione I am I can read your mind by the way I know what you want? Draco said._

_Really umm… she blushes._

_He kissing around her clit and lips on her pussy mmmm his thinking she taste wonderful I glad I waited doing this Blaise and Theo said it wonderful to go down on some witch that tastes wonderful exactly virgin that a man never had. I am so glad I am going to be the first at everything mouth and vagina and maybe her ass but maybe someday there but I did it a lot with Pansy gross I cannot believe I have to marry that ugly slut. Not anymore I am not marrying her I am going to be with my love here. _

_Oh yes I cannot wait to dive in her pussy yummy._

_So Draco starts kissing and fingering her pussy she moaning and saying sweet whispers of love toy me. I know I will start loving this wonderful witch. _

_Oh yes Draco oh my gods this feels so good. Arhhhhh. I never felt this wonderful before thank you my Dragon I love you. Hermione said._

_He chuckles damn this fun and I love eating this delicious pussy she tastes vanilla and cinnamon._

_I start fingering her pussy inside wow gods he moans knows she tight and wet._

_Hermione you're so wet and tight I cannot wait to be inside you love. _

_Please Draco I think I am ready please making love to me._

_Not yet baby, I want you to cum apart for me now here when I am giving you pleasure._

_Oh gods you talk like to me I will cum Draco. She said._

_That the whole point love he gives her a smirk and goes back down eating her out more._

_Oh Draco she wet she wants to cum apart when he inside her to. But he doesn't want to stop yet so I am not going to._

_He chuckled I think he heard what I was thinking then huh._

_Yes Hermione I did believe I am not going to stop yet._

_Then he did something she yelp by it he stuck his tongue inside her wiggling it back and forward making love to her. With his tongue yummy he getting all that wonderful flavor of hers driving all it up. _

_Oh Dracooooo, I am going to cum. Oh Gods Dracooooooooooo she yelling his name._

_He doesn't stop he keeps going deep with his tongue driving all her up. She cumming it going down his arm and mouth he can taste it down his throat Gods she yummy. _

_He watches the whole time eating her out and watching her fall apart with his hands and mouth and tongue. _

_Hermione never felt so wonderful and excited for a man. But with Draco was different she loved him now she ready to give herself finally. She opens her eyes Hermione sees Draco naked. He starts smiling down of her. _

_Draco tells her you did wonderful love, that was also my first time to. You see I didn't go down on a witch before I wanted to be someone I love. I guess it you love. I love you Hermione I loved you for 7 years I remember the first time on the train I said Hello I am Draco Malfoy and you said I am Hermione Granger you remember that._

_Yes I did Draco. But you never talked me again why?_

_My father saw you and he said never talk to that mud-blood again Draco or you will pay my father saw you and told not to talk to you only to hex's and hurt you. I am sorry love I wish I didn't do anything mean and hateful towards you I was trying to win my father love but I don't want it know I have you. So after graduation I moving to America with Theo and Blaise we girls want you to come with us and we can get married what you say._

_Hermione will you marry me?_

_Oh Draco yes I will marry I love you my Dragon she kissing him deep and long._

_And I love you Hermione. They start kissing more he gets on top of her kissing down on her breast again he working his way back up her mouth kissing deep and passionately with her._

_Draco start putting his self in her entrance he here a whimper and stop you okay love _

_Yes Draco keeps going. It's going to hurt love I am not going to lie? I love you Draco I know. I trust you._

_So Draco working more and he have to break her virginity so he distracts her by kissing her more Deeping and slow with loving he hates this part he knows it hurts girl I had virgins before they cry and yell at him._

_So Draco push hard and fast to get it over with she yips and cried out and she knows it will hurt oh my poor love. Draco stops to make sure she ready he goes slowly now giving her time to feel him and make sure it's giving her pleasure instead of pain. She tells me it okay now keep going so I start picking up my pace making love to her. She is moving with me, Yule Damn she is tight and warm. I do not know I will late long I hope she cums soon I don't know I could make it. Hear her moaning I think she close._

_Love are you all right Hermione Draco asks _

_Yes I am fine keep going I want you go faster please I am almost there make me fall apart again Draco. Please make me cum._

_He could just cum by her talking to him._

_Oh Draco I am very close._

_So he starts take his middle finger start rubbing her clit between them. Oh Gods She going to cum._

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh DRACOOOOOOOOOOOOO…. I AM CUMMING Yes._

_I love you Draco she shaking and crying out his name. Then he start going harder and faster inside yes fuck Love yesssssssss Hermione" he never cum so hard in his life oh Gods this wonderful. I love you my sweet love. Draco says. _

_Draco and Hermione Breathing hard and sweating from their love making._

_Draco rolls off of her and grabs her with him holding on to her telling sweet loves in her ear._

_Good night my Dragon I love you Hermione says and gives Draco one deep kiss._

_Good night my sweet love I love you to Hermione. Draco says._

_Then fall asleep in their dreams. For a better life after the war over. They can be together but one good thing they will be when their head girl and head boy._


End file.
